


Stars

by amooniesong



Series: The Prophecy Unfolds: Expanded Universe [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gods, Kid Fic, Manhunt AU, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: The night sky fascinated Technoblade.Since he had been birthed by the Creator, the inky blackness above the world he was raised in seemed to call to him. As he saw stars twinkle into existence he had fallen in love, slowly watching as the void - the nothingness that was the Universe - turned to life.-----------------Pre-Prophecy One Shot for the Manhunt AU.
Relationships: Lizzie Dwyer & Technoblade
Series: The Prophecy Unfolds: Expanded Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933918
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76





	Stars

The night sky fascinated Technoblade. 

Since he had been birthed by the Creator, the inky blackness above the world he was raised in seemed to call to him. As he saw stars twinkle into existence he had fallen in love, slowly watching as the void - the nothingness that was the Universe - turned to life. It had taken years for the night to change from the first few specks of light to the beautiful colours of supernovas, solar systems, stars and constellations that he could see now. The vast array of features of the world that had come about in such a short space of time were a clear reminder of the power of the Creator - a power that he and the other young Gods would one day come to learn themselves. 

For now, before those powers were given to him, he spent his time staring at the sky.

That night was crisp and clear - the air was cold and his breath was the only thing that came between his eyes and the stars that shone above. Like most nights Technoblade was alone, the wind whistling by was all he could hear and all he could feel was the gentle caress of blades of grass - the tickle of loose strands of pink hair brushing against his pale skin - the perfect kind of night that could only be spent watching the Universe change and falling in love all over again.

Of course, like many nights, that wouldn’t be what came to pass. He was certain that his new hiding spot had been found. No one had visited him since over the past few days and he’d held out hope that it meant he was wrong in his assumptions, but when he heard a disturbance of the surrounding area he put the pieces together. Hushed voices, giggles, the sounds of snapping twigs and crushed grass all pointing to one awful conclusion.

They had found him.

Technoblade got to his feet quickly, hoping that there would still be enough distance between him and the other children to make a swift getaway and find a new spot to watch the stars, but as he turned around and the trio appeared he realised that he had no such luck.

“Techno!” As Illumina called out his nickname he found himself frozen to the spot. Of the four children, Technoblade was the youngest. They had all been birthed by the Creator individually - they weren’t siblings, but their future as Gods of the four realms had brought them all together. At first it had, anyway. As they had grown older and become closer to teeangers than children, as their personalities had become more apparent, it was obvious that the childlike friendship would soon come to an end. Being the youngest as this change took place made him vulnerable, it put him at a disadvantage, and the older children often did what they could to interrupt his peace.

“We made something.” Phil smirked. “We wanted to test it out.”

The two boys watched him with somewhat wicked grins on their faces - the cruelty of puberty displayed clearly between dry skin and blemishes. Behind them stood Lizzie, the oldest of the four, who looked somewhat more reserved about whatever they had planned.

“You just have to stay still Techno.” Illumina said.

“What are you going to do?” Technoblade asked, cursing his voice for wavering every so slightly. It was bad enough that his voice hadn’t even  _ broken  _ yet, hearing it crack and wobble only served to make him seem weaker and Phil and Illumina smile wider.

“Nothing.” Phil replied. “Close your eyes.”

Technoblade didn’t  _ want  _ to close his eyes. If Phil and Illumina said they were doing nothing then he knew they were doing  _ something _ , but he also knew that he wasn’t strong enough to fight either of them and wasn’t quick enough to run away. Closing his eyes at least meant whatever they were about to do, he wouldn’t see it coming. So he did as he was told, shutting his eyes, and focusing again on the cold wind that blew around him and the feeling of the grass rubbing against his ankles. In his head he pictured his favourite stars, smiling to himself as he imagined them twinkling. He could forget that the others were there, pretend that he was just spending another peaceful night admiring the beauty of the Universe, and spend a few moments of quiet in his own little bubble.

It didn’t last long.

He realised why he was told to close his eyes when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his forehead, the young boy letting out an immediate cry. Technoblade moved a hand to his head, eyes opening again as he quickly focused his gaze on the other children. Phil and Illumina were laughing, a crudely made slingshot in Phil’s hand, and Technoblade felt his bottom lip poking out as a whimper left him. Thankfully it was quiet enough to be hidden from the three that watched on - he wasn’t sure his reaction would have garnered him any kind of sympathy - and it was only when he realised that the hand on his forehead was wet that he moved again.

He brought his hand into his vision, blinking a few times as he processed that the red liquid leaking from him was blood. In that moment the other children must have seen just how bad the injury was: Phil and Illumina instantly turned and ran, the slingshot laying forgotten in the grass, the guilt of what they’d done scaring them into fleeing the scene. Lizzie looked over her shoulder, watching as the two boys ran back into the trees and out of sight, before she approached Technoblade slowly.

“Do you trust me?” She asked, the youngest taking a small step back as she approached. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“They said they weren’t going to do anything to me.” 

“You’re not stupid, Techno, I don’t know why you believe a word that comes out of their mouths. If I was going to hurt you, I would have by now. We  _ both  _ know that.”

Lizzie was right, and Technoblade knew she was. She was several years older than him - much taller and for that reason, much faster. If he ran she would catch him in an instant and if she wanted to harm him it would be easy for her. Her slow approach and gentle words were clearly her way of trying to gain his trust in that moment and it was working - with a slow but steady trickle of blood leaving the wound on his forehead, he wanted to be able to trust someone. He wanted to feel safe, to have someone take care of him, and that comfort was something that Lizzie could clearly provide.

“Do you want to sit down in the grass with me?” She asked. 

Technoblade nodded in reply, a drop of blood falling from the tip of his nose to the ground. As he shifted and lowered himself to the ground he sniffled and felt tears leaving his eyes. If Phil and Illumina had still been close by then maybe he’d have tried to hide his emotions - still keeping up his walls and pretending that they hadn’t hurt him as much as they did - but as Lizzie sat beside him silently he realised he didn’t have to care. She said nothing about his sorrow, she didn’t mock him for his pain, she just watched him from the corner of her eyes with concern on her face. He knew  _ why  _ she was concerned - it didn’t take a genius to figure that out - but they both sat in silence for a little while longer.

“What’s your favourite star, Techno?”

The young boy looked to Lizzie with confusion on his face, brows furrowing as he tried to figure out why she’d asked the question.

“Why do you care?”

“Because you like the stars a lot.” She shrugged. “And if you like them, then you should have someone to listen. So let me listen.”

Technoblade watched Lizzie closely for several long moments, trying to ascertain if there was any malice behind her words. This could be a trick, or a trap, but it wasn’t. Her curiosity seemed genuine and as he began to let himself relax he watched Lizzie offer an arm out to him. He complied with her silent request, leaning back against her shoulder and letting her arm wrap around his chest to hold him close. This was the safety he’d been looking for, the comfort he’d desired, and as strange as it felt to finally be given it he felt incredibly at ease.

“I like that one.” Technoblade said. With Lizzie’s arm around his right shoulder he used his left arm to point to the sky, index finger extending towards a bright blue star. “I remember watching it forming when I was little, the Creator must have been making it when I was watching because I saw it burst to life.” He said excitedly. “I can remember the sky from before it was there - all the other stars were there too, but it felt dark, like there was still space for something more, something brighter, and when that star appeared everything felt right.”

“It’s pretty.” Lizzie said. Technoblade began to move his head to look up to her, but she stopped him, using her hands to hold his head in place. “Stay still, tell me more about the star.”

“O-oh.” He paused, not sure why she didn’t want him to move his head, but her grip was firm and he could tell that he wasn’t going to be allowed to move until she decided to let him, so he continued. “I called it Sparkly.” It sounded stupid  _ now,  _ but when he’d been eight it had sounded like the perfect name for a star. “Sometimes it looks like it’s flickering, I think that means there’s planets around it. When they pass between a star and us they block out some of the light. Bigger planets block out more light, so the flickering is more obvious then.”

“I’d never have figured that out.” Lizzie said quietly. “You’re smarter than you let on, Techno.”

“I don’t need to give Phil and Lumi another reason to pick on me.” He said, giving a casual shrug of his shoulders. 

“They’re going to pick on you regardless. They won’t stay that way though, once they’ve grown up they’ll remember how to be kind. You’ll be like them soon.”

This time when Technoblade moved to look at Lizzie she let him, smiling to herself as she observed his now healed forehead. 

“I won’t be like them.” He said defiantly. “I know what it’s like when they hurt me, I don’t want to hurt other people back. I want to be  _ good _ .” 

“You will be good, Techno.” Lizzie smiled, using one hand to brush pink hair out of his face. “You’ll just have a little wobble before you get there. I know you can be good, I believe in you.”

“You do?” He asked quietly, and Lizzie nodded encouragingly.

“Of course I do.”

There was a moment of quiet as Technoblade watched the older girl, waiting for a sign that she’d lied to him, but she hadn’t. She wasn’t laughing, she wasn’t mocking him, she was just…  _ Believing in him.  _ He swallowed back the strange sensation in his stomach that he couldn’t quite name, a feeling akin to warmth growing inside of him. Someone believed in him, words he couldn’t recall ever being said to him before, and he decided that the best thing he could do now was smile and cling to those words like a lifeline. He wasn’t sure when, or if, he’d hear them again. 

Settling back against Lizzie once more, Technoblade began to silently observe the stars above in a new light. Things had felt beautiful before but now that he felt a little less alone - now that one of the others was at his side as a friend - they seemed to shine just a bit brighter. The colours of the supernovas and the distance galaxies seemed more vibrant and intense, and the darkness where blackholes lurked seemed much darker. 

“You’re welcome, by the way.” 

“What?” Technoblade asked, twisting his head to look back to Lizzie.

“I fixed your head.” She said matter-of-factly. “The Creator gave me my powers. He hasn’t taught me how to use them but I’ve been experimenting when I’m alone. I figured if I could do stuff like that to myself then I could probably do it to other people too. Better than watching you bleed out in the middle of a field because Phil was being a bully.”

Technoblade looked back at Lizzie then, shifting his attention to her entirely as his clean hand moved up to his forehead and he felt around for the same wet spot that had been there before. He couldn’t find it. No blood, no tear in his skin, not even the faintest sign of a bump or bruise. He wasn’t in any pain anymore. She’d fixed him.

“Why did you fix me?” He asked, and then a little quieter. “Thank you Lizzie.”

“Because you’re like my little brother. I know you  _ aren’t  _ but you’re  _ like  _ my brother.” She told him. “I know when you get your powers you’ll find a way to use them to look after other people. I might as well use mine to make sure you get there.”

As she finished speaking, Technoblade moved in one quick motion and wrapped his arms around Lizzie as tightly as he dared. She didn’t react for a moment (though he didn’t care if he’d overreacted, in that moment he needed to let her know how grateful he was and he wasn’t sure the words existed in his young mind), but before long he felt her arms move around him and return the gesture. 

The pair remained like that for a while, sitting and embracing each other tightly. So much of the world around them was still being born, things were changing at a rapid pace and as they grew older in that kind of environment it was easy to feel alone, to become cruel and to lose track of themselves. But in quiet moments like this they were granted the knowledge that they  _ weren’t  _ alone. They had each other - and Phil and Illumina would mature before long. Once they’d all made it through teenagehood things would be easier and they would have someone to navigate the realm they lived in together as they learned their powers and took on the responsibility of their own world. 

For now though, Lizzie and Technoblade could have each other. They could sit quietly and watch the stars go by, and they could dream of the Universe they would create when tomorrow came.

**Author's Note:**

> ooooo look who's adding little bits of lore to the manhunt au B)
> 
> "who's the creator?" i hear you ask. "what is lizzie doing here, she wasn't in the original trilogy!" i hear you say. those questions will be answered, but for now i hope you've enjoyed this little bit of friendship between lizzie & techno when they were kids, with all the gods new to the world - & the world itself new. if you're new to the au because of the phil or lizzie tag, hi, enjoy the next 196k of reading :) 
> 
> as always, please leave a kudos & comment below & come say hello on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/amooniesong), and thanks so much for reading!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [...To the Tips of Your Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383803) by [Blanc_et_Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir)




End file.
